


free loop

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 现实背景/无锡失眠夜
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 2





	free loop

焉栩嘉觉得夏之光是故意的。  
比如两人好端端各玩各的手机，他的目光一飘到夏之光身上，夏之光就站起来，抓住某个路过的无辜群众开始闲扯，话题从国际大事到今天吃什么，逻辑颇为混乱。  
比如他刚说哪道菜味道还不错，扒完饭抬头就看见夏之光夹一筷子放到何洛洛碗里。  
最过分的是，明明就两人一起去公司，夏之光还要在上车后回头看：“你上车吗？就我和嘉嘉两个人吗？”

夏之光觉得焉栩嘉应该在生他的气。  
比如他正在王者峡谷厮杀，焉栩嘉目光悠悠投在他身上，他顿时坐立难安，只好拉住路过的张颜齐说话。  
比如焉栩嘉说今天的牛肉不错，他刚想尝尝，胳膊肘就打到了翟潇闻空中夹菜的手，一筷子肉直接掉进身边何洛洛碗里。  
何洛洛欣然接受，夏之光心如死水。  
再比如难得两个人一起坐车，焉栩嘉一坐下就塞上了耳机，像是把“勿扰”挂在脑门儿上。周震南向这边大步跑过来，夏之光抓住一线希望问了句，没想到周震南把手里的袋子递给工作人员后，摆摆手又跑开了，一句话都没说。

是什么造成了今天的局面。两个人仿佛潜在水底比赛憋气，水面不断涌出咕嘟嘟的气泡，像一串透明葡萄。  
夏之光窒息地想：要不还是抽个机会聊聊。

然而焉栩嘉身边总围着人。他胳膊搭在周震南肩头，眉开眼笑地和姚琛张颜齐谈论某某乐队新歌，聊主唱的奇思妙想。门外汉夏之光竖着耳朵一头雾水，最后还是翟潇闻推了他一把。夏之光毫不客气地还手：“干嘛呢干嘛呢，就知道欺负我。”  
翟潇闻啧啧几声，他走进人群，胳膊环住焉栩嘉的脖子。焉栩嘉被背后突然的袭击吓了一跳，随即又很自然地转头去看翟潇闻，皱着鼻子憋笑装凶。  
翟潇闻加入单数line群聊后焉栩嘉状似不经意地开口：“之光去哪儿了？”

翟潇闻探头一看，夏之光果然没了踪影。他心里扑哧一笑。  
小情侣，好难懂。他胳膊挂在焉栩嘉脖子上，摇头晃脑。

焉栩嘉从一个复杂的梦境里解脱出来。他坐起来摸出手机一看，凌晨三点。  
他又躺回床上，把这几天的行程盘了盘，结果神志清醒得可以爬下床做卷子。天花板上的顶灯，从左到右分别是大的小的大的，最右侧的一个偶尔会闪几下。焉栩嘉在床上把助眠音乐数学压轴题莎士比亚文集轮流拿出来试了试，还是没有改变他失眠了这个事实。  
他平躺在床上闭上眼，然后又睁开，掏出手机发了条屏蔽家人的朋友圈：  
👀sleepless

夏之光此刻非常绝望。  
他刚买的褪黑素瓶子紧得像被焊住，任他又捶又敲又抠的，盖子依旧严丝合缝。大半夜的总不能拿个瓶子去敲队友的门，他只好放弃抵抗，习惯性点开朋友圈。  
让我看看谁是今天的熬夜冠军，他自言自语道。

？竟然是位冷门选手。

夏之光套了件外套开门出去。他用褪黑素瓶子抵在焉栩嘉房门上敲了几下，走廊上很静，只有药片刷啦刷啦响。  
大概过了几分钟，焉栩嘉从门缝里探出头来，头发乱糟糟地堆在脑袋上，胸前的睡衣也皱了一片。  
他松开门把手，转身往房间里走：“之光，你帮我把门带上。”

夏之光点点头，他一路跟着焉栩嘉走到床边。焉栩嘉踢掉拖鞋钻进蓬松的被子里，声音带点礼貌的客气：“有什么事吗？”  
夏之光捏着褪黑素瓶子，现在说自己是拧不开瓶盖才来的会不会被当成精神有问题啊。他把那个质量过于好的塑料药瓶放到一边，坐到焉栩嘉的床沿上：“我……睡不着。”  
焉栩嘉很平静地看着他，脸颊贴在枕头上，看起来乖得很。夏之光又不说话了，焉栩嘉翻了个身背对他，懒懒地打了个哈欠。他的胳膊腿都还露在外面，夏之光下意识把被子扯过来一点盖住焉栩嘉的小腿。焉栩嘉一脚踢开，声音闷闷地从枕头的方向传过来。  
“不要盖，好热。”他又翻了个身转回来，腰间的睡衣扭成一团，半截腰都露在外面。他伸手去整理睡衣下摆，却摸到了一双热得发烫的手。夏之光的手臂箍住他的腰，像是终于卸下什么包袱一样，整个人倒在了床上。  
焉栩嘉瞪着眼睛看他，夏之光没给他反应的时间，凑过去吻了上去。两人的唇舌难舍难分，焉栩嘉身体的肌肉记忆开始发挥作用，他把腿架到夏之光的身上，又觉得不妥，要放下来的时候整个人被夏之光摁住压在了身下。两人由侧躺变成平躺，再次面对面的时候焉栩嘉的眼神迷茫起来。  
他是真的很喜欢接吻。夏之光一边解焉栩嘉的睡衣扣子一边一路吻下来，焉栩嘉呼吸声很重，抿着嘴不吭声。夏之光手指探进去的时候他才呜一声叫出来，好痛啊。他在枕头上左右摆了几下脑袋，有点自暴自弃地指向不远处的茶几：“那里有瓶身体乳。”  
还是扩张得不够。夏之光进去的时候焉栩嘉痛得眼前一片白，下意识想反抗。然而他被夏之光紧紧压着，两人汗湿的胸口贴在一起，分不清谁的心跳更快些。夏之光轻轻动了动，焉栩嘉鼻子一酸，声音都带了哭腔。  
我不想做了。他开始推身上的夏之光。夏之光握住他的手，额头上亮亮的全是汗。熬过最开始的几下，体内的黏液涌出来，整个过程才渐渐愉快。焉栩嘉闭着眼被夏之光一下下顶，全身放松下来，这时候困意倒是找上门。他偏过头去，身上有点麻麻的，感觉下一秒就能睡着。然而夏之光并不如他的愿，动作越来越急，焉栩嘉只觉得一股热流向身下淌过去，小腹酸酸地抽痛。  
高潮时焉栩嘉甚至怀疑自己耳鸣。他被夏之光圈在怀里，夏之光射在他腿间。焉栩嘉意识模模糊糊的，躺了一会儿感觉有点冷，他凑近身边的热源。夏之光把空调温度调高几度，抱紧了焉栩嘉。

第二天他们俩被拍门的声音吵醒。焉栩嘉坐起来的时候感觉身下还有点异样的难受。门外是周震南在叫：“嘉哥，怎么打你电话不接啊？”  
焉栩嘉在脑海中翻自己的行程表。今天难道临时加了通告？他刚准备费劲地爬起来，夏之光已经下床，隔着门问周震南：“今天不是休息吗？”  
门外安静了一会儿。然后夏之光听见了何洛洛翟潇闻姚琛刘也赵让等一众人叽叽喳喳的声音。  
周震南清了清嗓子：“那个……嘉哥你注意身体。”  
夏之光：“………”  
夏之光：“到底啥事儿啊？”  
何洛洛：“刚刚是嘉嘉的声音吗？嘉嘉我们大家今天去吃火锅啊唔唔唔南南你干什么唔唔唔……”  
然后夏之光就听见周震南的声音：“没事了没事了，我们打包点菜回来哈哈哈哈哈走了走了。”何洛洛还在吵闹的背景音里问为什么不叫光光，周震南的小皮鞋跟在地上哒哒响：“光哥有事，别问了。”

夏之光转身走回床边，发现焉栩嘉坐在床上打瞌睡。焉栩嘉半梦半醒间往他怀里钻，夏之光拍拍他的背：“他们去吃火锅，你继续睡吧。”  
焉栩嘉开口：“你昨天到底是来干什么的？”  
夏之光语塞，他摸了摸焉栩嘉的后脑勺，正在组织语言，焉栩嘉又把腿架在他身上：“算了。”  
我可太了解你了，焉栩嘉把这句话咽下去，换了个话题：“以后不要吃褪黑素了，吃多了对身体不好。”  
那我睡不着咋办？夏之光在他脸颊上亲了一口，焉栩嘉没回答，架在他身上的腿轻轻晃了几下。下一秒夏之光怀疑自己听错了。

焉栩嘉轻轻说：来找我。


End file.
